


【顷刻悸动】百鬼夜行

by keenonnewthings_1998



Category: QG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenonnewthings_1998/pseuds/keenonnewthings_1998





	【顷刻悸动】百鬼夜行

阎王平时虽然喜欢偷懒耍滑，但是今夜却非常守时在前半夜刚结束时，就到了地狱的入口，将正在那管理出行的小鬼们秩序的范丞丞替换了下来。  
范丞丞将手里的掌权令牌交给阎王之后，又郑重的说了一声谢谢，转身就往地狱的最深层走。以往地狱越往下，那周边的声音就越吵杂，而今天直至下到第十八层，范丞丞的周围依旧安静如斯。  
眼看着离那人所在的监牢越来越近，范丞丞那近乎冰冷的400多年的心脏，竟开始慢慢的蒸腾起来。  
这一次，范丞丞绝对不会再弄丢他了。  
无论他想要什么，他都会给他。  
终于，范丞丞站在了那人监牢的门口，范丞丞把门上沾满了灰尘锁扣已经完全锈死的锁链徒手扯断，推开摩着地面吱啦响的铁门，慢慢走进去。  
关在里面的人，上半身没有任何遮盖物，下体仅仅被一块残破的灰麻布包裹着重要部位，双手被粗大的铁链捆绑着，因为铁链另一头连接在监牢的棚顶，拽的他双脚要翘起来才能碰到地面。  
地狱最底层是与狱火最近的地方，长时间待在如此高温的环境下，让那人的皮肤异常干燥，浑身布满了密密麻麻的皱纹，看起来丑陋又骇人。  
几百年来都不曾被人探视，那人万分艰难的睁开眼睛，去看正慢慢向自己靠近的范丞丞。  
“怎，怎么，是你！？”那人不敢置信的张嘴，脸上的皱纹随之挪动，与范丞丞看来却异常刺目。  
“我一直在找你。”  
范丞丞试图靠他近一点，却被他猛的躲开，即便是过去四百年，一看到范丞丞他眼底依旧是浓到化不开的怨恨：“找我！？我看你是巴不得要把我甩的远远的，死了才好！”  
“黄明昊！我TM找了你四百年，到头来你没一句谢谢也就罢了，还这么冤枉我！”对方的话，把范丞丞埋在心中的复杂的情绪也勾起来，他把黄明昊弄丢之后的每一天，都在愧疚和心痛中度日，没有一天安生过。  
生的时候因为怕对方已逝，所以想死；可死的时候又怕对方没死，所以想生。范丞丞来回在人间和地狱之间穿梭，就为了再把对方拦进怀里一次，现在那人竟如此怨怼着他，这让他怎么承受得了。  
“是你要和那个女人结婚，不要我的！”黄明昊激动的双手拽晃的铁链发出巨大的刺耳声响，扰的范丞丞忍不住拧眉。  
“所以，你就杀了她！？不仅杀，还是先奸后杀，嗯？”范丞丞忍受不了上千拧着对方的下巴，左眼的一道绿光劈下，就将黄明昊换身那层老旧的褶皱人皮，斩裂，劈了啪啦的掉下来，顺带着把禁锢他的铁链也松开。  
没一会功夫，黄明昊那原本苍老的外皮就全部脱落，俨然恢复成一个不过十五六岁的白嫩少年，就如当年范丞丞所喜欢的样子。  
自己好不容易维持的假象外貌，被范丞丞一瞬间破了，黄明昊气的直跳脚，冲对方发火：“你TM四百多年不理我，一见到我就对我兴师问罪你女人的事，还把我的幻象给破了，范丞丞，这么多年，你是不是就会欺负我！？”  
“我欺负你！？为了找到你我现在连自己是人是鬼都快要搞不清楚了，你说我欺负你！？”范丞丞冷冷的瞄了对方一眼，不带灵魂的嗤笑了一下，便不由分说的低头狠狠的吻着黄明昊。  
天知道他曾幻想过多少次，能将眼前身体细细品味。  
“放开我。”黄明昊挣扎着，用刚脱开的手，拼命地打范丞丞，每一下都在范丞丞身上留下一个火红的印子。  
范丞丞被打的生疼，不悦的蹙眉。“别动！”两个字几乎是吼出来。  
黄明昊哪管他命令什么，用力的推他，掐他：“欠我四百年的解释…唔…，你一句也不说…上来就…唔…嗯…唔…”话还没说完，范丞丞就粗暴的吻住他的双唇，膝盖硬生生的挤进黄明昊双腿中间。  
“放…混…唔…”范丞丞突然瞄准黄明昊胸前的敏感处，一只手在其中一个上面不断揉搓，而另一个是自己的牙齿在上面细细的打磨。  
黄明昊突然感觉到自己身体也因为范丞丞的动作开始阵阵发麻，为了不让自己呻吟出声，死死的咬着双唇。  
该死，大混蛋。黄明昊知道自己这样一定不会逃离范丞丞的掌控，停了手下的动作，开始盘算更有力的反击。  
范丞丞刚对他的妥协，有些满意，就感觉自己的脖领子被纠起来，接着黄明昊的手臂死死的缠在自己脖子上让自己几乎窒息。  
“呵。”范丞丞不由的笑了笑，心里寻思，这小家伙被关了四百年，倒也没怎么影响他的战斗力，不过可惜……  
范丞丞移开身子，虽然脖子被锁，双手却是自由的，一手拦起黄明昊的细腰，一手直接对准黄明昊的后方死死的纳入一根手指。  
“嗯……”锁在范丞丞脖子上的双手瞬间失去力气，直接挂在范丞丞的肩膀。  
“混…蛋…”黄明昊感觉的范丞丞的手指在身体里翻搅，监狱里只有自己抑制不住的喘息声，和下体与手指间摩擦的声音。  
“你师兄永远都是你师兄，知道吗？即便我们四百年没见。”范丞丞手指又恶意的翻搅了几下，害的黄明昊直弓身体。  
黄明昊低头看看自己下半身完全在那个人的掌控里，下体已经渐渐适应异物的侵入开始自动分泌出耻辱的液体。而把自己弄成这个样子的人却完全没自己这般失控，神色泰然，仿佛每一步都是按着他的计划走下去的。又想起对方对两人关系的设定，黄明昊赌气一般，伸手抓住范丞丞早已火热的的下体，开始有节奏的套弄，说道：“你不是我师兄！师兄是不会对师弟做出这种事的！”  
黄明昊手法很生疏，范丞丞以为自己会忍住，结果那感觉竟出乎意料的磨人心智。“别乱碰。”范丞丞的声音带着威胁：“你师兄我不当人好多年了。”  
黄明昊盯着对方，因为对方又一次强调的师兄弟关系，眼里都开始泛着泪。  
范丞丞知道对方的心结所在，可现在却不是整理关系的时候，他现在只想以最快的速度把这个四百年前就该属于他的人，收进怀里。  
“呦！又气哭了？”范丞丞逗弄的话音刚落，黄明昊就被范丞丞托起臀部，黄明昊只觉范丞丞滚烫的东西代替手指逐渐埋进了自己体内，之后两人的下体便牢牢的结合在了一起。  
黄明昊感觉到对方的东西在自己身体里，轻轻一动都是撕心裂肺的疼，而此时，范丞丞早就克制不住澎湃的情潮，托起对方的屁股，将他挂在自己怀里悠悠的抽动起来。  
“嗯…唔…”黄明昊在范丞丞的怀里，被对方顶的身体控制不住的上下晃动，下巴老是打在对方的肩膀上，疼的都有些麻了，范丞丞还没有丝毫察觉，黄明昊委屈的咬住对方肩膀，硬是把范丞丞因为快感飞出去的理智拉了回来。  
“怎么了？”范丞丞眉头深锁，被这种方式打扰实在开心不起来。  
“下巴。”黄明昊把下巴仰给范丞丞看，似乎在声讨他。  
范丞丞看到对方消瘦的下巴通红一片，心底莫名一疼。  
“我把手抽出来了。”范丞丞双手原来拖在黄明昊的屁股下面，那样可以让他减少点痛苦，现在抽手肯定会引起他的疼痛。  
“恩。”黄明昊点头，可能是怕了那撕心裂肺的感觉，黄明昊死死的抱住范丞丞的脖子。  
范丞丞伸手给黄明昊揉揉下巴，便抱起他，让他躺到地上。姿势变舒服以后，黄明昊居然发现自己已经开始享受这个过程，下体内壁随着范丞丞的进出急速紧缩起来。  
“你，真是出乎我意料的让我觉得舒服。”范丞丞一手捏住黄明昊的肿胀  
“嗯…”不要，两个字还没说出口，黄明昊本就肿胀的东西便变得更加火热，身体里迂回着难以言说的快感。  
范丞丞跟着自己的频率把玩着黄明昊的东西。“恩…唔…”范丞丞手上的功夫也很好，黄明昊完全抵抗不了对方的功力，身体逐渐达到高潮死死的弓起来，浑身一颤，就感觉自己的东西喷了对方一手，突然觉得自己羞耻无比，不愿睁眼看着范丞丞。  
范丞丞知道他的心情，觉得对方害羞闹别扭的样子很可爱，低头去啄吻他的双唇后意外的得到了回应，这让范丞丞很兴奋，加快了下体进出的速度，黄明昊被顶的身体阵阵发颤，快到临界点，范丞丞把住他的腰身，把下体死死纳进他的体内，这一下直接顶撞在黄明昊的敏感点上。  
“啊……”一瞬间几乎要失去意识的快感让黄明昊克制不住叫喊出来，他双手死死的揪着范丞丞的衣襟，感觉体内的膨胀逐渐弱下去，黄明昊做何也没想到两人这久别重逢的场面居然会是现在这般。  
范丞丞此时靠坐在墙边，而黄明昊失神的被他抱着软成一汪水趴在他怀里。  
范丞丞像哄孩子那样，把他在自己怀里晃了晃，这让两人依旧连着的下体又有了奇异的摩擦。  
“恩……混蛋……弄出去……”黄明昊命令着。  
“呵，刚刚明明还很享受的样子，这么快就这么绝情。”范丞丞纹丝不动看着那人在自己怀里生气的模样。  
黄明昊伸手砸对方，却提不起一丝力气。他现在浑身一点力气都没有，只怕稍稍放松就会睡得不省人事，更别提那一喘气都跟着疼的腰部。  
虽说他是能力较高的黑冢，可范丞丞刚才那般凶残的行为，还是让他有些吃不消。  
“你这样，会让我觉得你在勾引我。屁股！别再动了。”范丞丞无奈的抱起在自己怀里不老实的黄明昊直接瞬移到自己的住处。  
“你就这么把我偷出来，没事吗？我可是这里的重犯。”黄明昊蜷缩在范丞丞怀里，闷闷的说。  
“所以你到底为什么会惹的阎罗王的哥哥把你关在这么糟糕的地方！连百鬼夜行时，都无法外出！？”范丞丞怎么也无法想象当年那个就会甜甜的冲自己笑的小师弟，会变成如今这般暴戾。  
“我当年没动你的女人。是她，是她想独占你，所以让爱慕她的那些村民替她除掉我！”  
“那你为什么不反抗？师傅交的那些功夫足够你对付那群人的。”范丞丞莫名。  
“是你让我滚的！我彻底离开你难道不好吗！？”黄明昊想起当年范丞丞说不想再见自己时决绝的神情，现在都还会感到撕心裂肺的心痛。  
“你用死彻底离开我！？”范丞丞被他一句话堵的差点喘不上气，他怎么不知道这天真的脸蛋儿下的心，竟这般偏执：“黄明昊，你就用你聪明的脑袋瓜多想一下，你就能知道我当时是混话，我当时是被你吓到了。”  
“我当时不过就是吻了你一下！你就那么大反应，说你烦我，又说你讨厌我，让我滚！你明明就知道，师傅死了以后我就只有你了。你要是不要我，我还能去哪！？”黄明昊越说越冤，眼泪开始啪嗒啪嗒直掉，烧的范丞丞心口都疼。  
“那，那是四百年前！那时候连跟媒妁之言以外的人在一起都不会被宽恕，何况你是我的师弟，我当然会被吓到。”范丞丞紧紧的搂着他，看他哭的可怜兮兮的小脸儿，又忍不住哄：“都是我的错，是我迂腐，是我胆小，是我没见过世面。可你不要用我的错误，去惩罚人类，以后我陪着你，你放过人类行吗？”  
“所以你是来感化我的！？”原本窝在范丞丞怀里的黄明昊一下子挣开对方的怀抱，目光也变得疏离：“范丞丞，这么多年，我都恨习惯了，你以为与你见上一面就会改变我对这个世界的态度！？那你为什么不早点来啊？在我还相信有人爱我的时候，就找到我！？”黄明昊瞄了一眼范丞丞衣着封带上挂的象征着地狱权力的令牌，冷哼了一声看着对方：“你是阎王派来的使者，是吗？你根本就不是为了来见我的。”  
“昊昊……”就在范丞丞犹豫的瞬间，黄明昊已经从他他怀里挣脱了出来，转瞬间化成一缕青烟消失在范丞丞面前。  
范丞丞看着自己此时已经空荡荡的房间，拳头死死敲在石墙上。  
黄明昊早就上了十大恶鬼的黑名单，如若今天又因为自己的疏忽，又让他做出了什么无可挽回的事，他将被阎王处以死刑，彻底灰飞烟灭。

黄明昊此时正漫无目的的行走在他许久未来到过的人间。  
夜里的风还是有些刺骨，黄明昊身上就挂了一件临走前从范丞丞住处顺出来灰墨绿长袍，还算得体的外表下没人知道，在他那宽大的长袍下连个底裤都没有的一丝不挂着。  
刚才与范丞丞太过忘情的交合，让他后穴处还隐隐有着被异物侵略的异感，粘稠的液体随着他的行走，顺着他的大腿潺潺流下，周身环绕的范丞丞刚刚与他交合时在他身上留下那阴郁的妖气，久久也散不去。  
黄明昊看着四周热闹的人群，似乎每个人脸上都洋溢着温暖的笑意，让他只觉得自己更加孤单。  
这么多年，好像无论他存在于哪，都是多余的人。  
其实黄明昊是知道地狱对他的严苛的处罚的，他这么多年因循苟且的活着，心里无非还残存着对范丞丞的思念，希望自己终有一日能再次遇到那人，那个曾经将他捧在手心的人。  
可今天范丞丞对他的态度，让他心里那点光彻底熄灭。  
原本好好走着的黄明昊，突然发现自己周围逐渐围满了厉鬼。  
他刚被冤死的时候，心里的恨太深了，游荡在世间的时候嗜血成性，得罪的小鬼太多，如今他就这么大剌剌的出现在世间，倒是给那些想找他报仇的人现成的机会。  
黄明昊却一副毫不在意四周鬼群投来的阴森目光的姿态，继续缓慢的向前行走着，终于那些恶鬼被他满不在乎的态度而激怒，自觉的圈成一个巨大的围圈将黄明昊禁锢在里面。  
黄明昊抬起他纤细的手臂，轻轻一抬对着面前的小鬼的额头一点，那人就瞬间被撕成两半，黄明昊笑着看向剩余的缠鬼：“我成鬼四百年了，你们呢！？”轻笑着，天真的脸庞愈加的阴冷：“你们逃吧，我今天真的不想弄你们。”  
就在四周人群因为他淡定的威胁，开始耸动的时候，突然加入战局的死灵，让黄明昊突然变成了弱方。  
黄明昊一时间只觉得面前的死灵特别眼熟，就在他还未来得及与那死灵沟通的时候，周围对他怀恨已久的小鬼仗着一旁死灵的气势，对黄明昊猛的群起而攻之。  
黄明昊知道阎王殿尤为看重今夜的鬼神秩序，并不想引发冲突，却在还来不及应对的时候，就看到自己四周窜动的鬼群，对他发起恨不能将他撕成一片片的凶残攻击。  
他将体内的灵气，凝于掌心，猛力的震动着身体，从脏腑发出一声狂吼，狰狞着将心底的怒火从掌心向四周喷涌而出。  
可在自己的攻击还未触碰到鬼群的时候，黄明昊突然一股力量整个封住，让他于鬼群狠狠的隔绝，造成一种他无法攻击别人，而别人也无法伤他一毫的处境。范丞丞气喘吁吁的将短暂被自己控制住的黄明昊，一路扛到一个地处偏远的村庄的草屋里，内心的怒火让他忍不住狠狠把肩上的人掷到地上。  
对方这一摔根本无法伤现在的黄明昊一分一毫，可他就是觉得浑身疼的比被成群的恶鬼攻击了还厉害。  
他终于憋不住心口的冤屈，指着范丞丞的鼻子大骂：“不是我要攻击他们的！是他们先要杀了我的！这你也要怪我！？”  
“我……”范丞丞只记得自己刚才是因为害怕黄明昊出事恐惧感而引发的愤怒，才让他这般不管不顾的发泄到面前人身上。  
他没有想怪他，他现在连道歉都来不及。  
“算了……”黄明昊站起身拍了拍自己屁股，咕哝着：“你跟那群混蛋也没什么区别，我是白痴，才会想要得到你的理解……”  
因为黄明昊大力拍打衣襟，衣摆下面花白的屁股蛋都若隐若现的呼之欲出。  
范丞丞呼吸一滞，身体开始燥热，三两步把要走掉的小师弟抓进怀里，然后故意恶意的将他衣服一把掀起：“你就这么在外面逛游，勾引谁呢！？”  
一丝不挂的下半身突然被暴露在外，一阵凉气袭来，弄的黄明昊一个激灵，只见他烦躁的从范丞丞手中抢回自己的衣摆，好好的遮回身上，转身就走。  
没走两步，却被范丞丞猛的大力的拉住，黄明昊烦躁的揉了揉自己差点脱臼的手臂：“范丞丞你是不是沙雕！？你不知道你青坊主的力气是所有妖怪里最大的吗！”  
“我错了，我真错了！从见到你我就一直在犯错，可是我太着急了，四百年我好不容易找到你，我生怕自己一松手你就又不见了。所以我才迫不及待的想在你身上留点我的标记。你先别走好不好，我会给你一个说法的，不会让当年的你白白死掉的。”  
“我不……唔……”黄明昊心里还是难过，倔强看着他，喋喋不休的小嘴又要说些什么的时候，就被范丞丞一瞬间用自己的热吻封住。  
范丞丞借势，使坏的手指又探入对方此时依旧有些粘稠的甬道。  
“你放……唔……”黄明昊想从他怀里挣出来，却被他傻逼一样的大力直接翻转着身体，按在草屋的窗户边缘，黄明昊抵不过身下被手指翻搅出越来越凶的快感，破口大骂：“混蛋！你就这么给我说法！？”  
“好戏过一会才能开场，等的时候总要做点什么吧。”说罢范丞丞就把自己从见到黄明昊白花花的臀部，就再胀起来的欲望，顺理成章的推入对方体内。  
“唔……”黄明昊无助的狠狠扣着面前的窗沿，跟着身后疯狂的顶弄无助的摆动着身体。  
范丞丞痴迷的吻他顺滑白皙的脊背，见他原本强硬的气势，在自己的侵略下逐渐弱下去。  
身下的不停递来的酸麻感，让黄明昊无助的闭上双眼呻吟，一直有节奏的抽插，随着窗外突然传来的窸窣声，停了。  
黄明昊后穴被塞的满满的，燥热的温度每时每秒都灼烧着敏感的肠膜，时间一久，没有得到摩擦的内壁就空虚的让他一阵焦躁。  
黄明昊下意识用身体再次吞吐对方的肿胀，想缓解涨满心口的欲望。  
范丞丞却附下身整个人覆盖住他，让结合处一操到底，故意忽视他带着哭腔的呻吟，指指窗外：“你看……”  
黄明昊吃力的睁开眼睛，就看见刚才将自己围堵在街上的那个死灵，跟地狱的二把手黑判官正点头哈腰的道歉。  
而那个黑判官的脸就算化成灰他也认得，就是当年在喜欢范丞丞女子的鼓动下，带头将他打死的村民。  
“想不到吧，他都已经混成了黑判官。其实这次我找到你之前，就故意放出消息，说你已经逃到人间。他就生怕当年害你惨死的事被别人知道，传到阎王耳朵里，而丢掉现在的职位，就一刻也等不了的派他手底下的死灵去杀你。”  
“其实我早就查出来，当年是他带头残害你的，我就想等到找到你的那一天，让他在你面前受到惩罚。“范丞丞说着，黄明昊就看到阎王带着牛头马面将黑判官整个人五花大绑起来后，便消失在自己视线范围内。  
“我从来都没相信那件事是你干的，我之前故意那么问你，无非是想听你跟我撒娇罢了……你别生气了，好不好。”甜腻求和的言语间，范丞丞又开始了下体的抽动。  
这一次黄明昊任由自己被对方抱在怀里，发出一声声委屈又有些亢奋的呻吟：“唔……我以为你也觉得我是怪物的……我以为你也跟所有人一样都不相信我。”  
“昊昊……一切都是我的错，我要是敢早一点面对你的感情，就好了。”范丞丞不住的去啄吻他占满了泪水的脸颊。  
“那，那个，女人……呢？”黄明昊似乎想起什么似的，记仇的问到。  
范丞丞看他小心眼的模样，好笑又好气的轻轻去咬他耳朵，心里腹诽：被我操着，还这么多心思吗！？  
最后范丞丞还是不情不愿的告诉黄明昊：当年那蛇蝎女子，因为无论她做了什么样的努力都得不到范丞丞一丝一毫的关注，终于怨气太深，从桥上跳到河中自杀，最后沦为了桥姬，只能永生永世与那腐臭的河水相伴了。  
黄明昊心底藏了四百年的戾气终究因为心爱人的努力，在一夜之间化解。  
其实他要的真的不多，不过就是平反自己冤屈，然后重新回到爱人的怀抱罢了。范丞丞的手触摸着他滚烫肌肤，在上面来回游走，掐捏：“现在能专心挨操了嘛？麻烦的小师弟！？”  
“滚！沙雕臭师兄！”  
黄明昊气运丹田的大骂换回了范丞丞异常霸道的狂吻和身下失速的摆动。在对方操弄爱抚下我们嘴硬的小师弟射了数次，浑身软成一汪春水，在他以为范丞丞快要放过他的时候，随着屋外噼里啪啦作响的跨年鞭炮声，黄明昊听到范丞丞在自己耳边恶魔一般的请愿：“你看他们人类那么跨年。我们……”范丞丞说罢腰胯又狠顶了两下：“我们就这么跨年吧……”  
“滚！”  
黄明昊咒骂着在心里烦躁的想：他们都去百鬼夜行了！为什么他要跟混蛋师兄他妈的在这干这种事！  
范丞丞像是能听到他心里的疑问似地，低头附在耳畔，轻笑：“百鬼夜行，只为求得在地狱里鲜有的热闹与祥和。可我，除了你，什么都不想求。”  
我的宝贝，跨年愉快～呐！


End file.
